Gald Homura
Gald Homura is a Makai Priest and elder brother to Haruna in GARO: Gold Storm Flight. Personality & Character In Rian's words, Gald is little more than a brat who is overconfident with his abilities. As a child, Gald was a happy and loving child towards his parents and little sister, Haruna. Unfortunately, both would be orphaned and nearly killed by the rage of fallen Makai Knight Jinga and Makai Priestess Amily. So mournful in rage that the very people they protected took the life of their beloved son, the parents went on a rampage and began killing everyone and destroying nearby villages, including Gald's village and family. Only seeing the enraged knight killing his parents and destroying his village, Gald and Haruna were saved by a priest named Moyuru and later adopted by Homura Village. Forever scarred by earlier events, Gald developed a hateful prejudice against Makai Knights and distrusted any who tried to help him. He had the choice of either becoming a knight or a priest, but due to the death of his parents, he walked the path of a priest. Possibly due to him losing everyone that mattered to him through violence, he avoided Rian's and Ryūga's help and always expressed self-reliance in his own abilities. However, his pride and ego in his priest abilities often get's himself in trouble. His heritage is where his sense of duty on sealing Radan stems from, and he is serious about it to the point of refusing aid from others in completing his task. During Rian's and Ryūga's mission to stop Jinga and Amily, Gald has intervened multiple times and avoided help. His mistrust of others was strong, but he eventually learned to trust others after Ryūga and Rian saved Haruna. With the encouragement of Ryūme and Haruna, he was convinced to try to be more cooperative as their goals are aligned. Although not entirely the most polite and cooperative team player, Gald played a vital role in stopping their enemies. Gald also learned to respect Makai Knights through the experience as he realized not all knights are bad and when he realized it had always been Jinga the source of his pain, he learned to focus his emotions better over displaced anger. Appearance Gald is dressed predominantly in black like all Makai practitioners. His garb consists of an elaborated black robe, adorned with navy blue belts over his left shoulder and a short sleeve on his right which is mostly red. The puppet through which Haruna communicates with him is pinned to the right breast of his robe. Skills & Abilities * Makai Priest Training: Gald is a formidable Makai Priest, well-versed in martial arts and adept in combat magic, with his signature move being very short range teleportation, which he can also bestow temporarily on others through the use of tags. As a descendant of the Homura Village, where two of his ancestors were responsible for sealing Radan, he is knowledgeable on the use of the Hōken and sealing techniques and rituals required to seal Radan. Tools & Equipment * [[Madō Brush|'Madō Brush']]: ?. *[[Hōken Sword|'Hōken Sword']]: ?. History As a child, he and his younger sister Haruna lived in a town before it was ravaged by a rogue Makai Knight slaughtering their family and friends as a Makai Priest named Moyuru sacrificed himself to ensure their escape while giving them instructions to Homura village. There, having developed a deep-seeded hatred for Makai Knights, the boy was taken under Hikage's wind and became a Makai Priest who would be named the current Gald with the mission to oversee the seal on the Horror Radan. For reasons unknown, Homura village is wiped out and Gald learns Haruna in Yousei Forest for safe keeping. When Jinga broke the seal on Radan with the Hōken splintered, Gald stay in the background while observing Ryūga Dōgai, who obtained the Yin dagger, hunt down Jinga who has the Yang dagger. Once the two figures battle each other, Gald makes his move to reform the Hōken and run off with the sealing sword to give to Haruna for safe keeping. While Gald's refusal to have their help caused Rian to mistrust him to the point of fighting over the Hōken, she and Ryuga decide to let Gald be after seeing the protective talisman Haruna made for her brother. However, after deducing Gald is not acting alone while capturing him, Jinga arranges for Hedera to attack Haruna while attempting to have Gald reveal the Hōken's whereabouts while claiming to have murdered Haruna when he refuses to answer. Luckily, Haruna is revealed to have been saved by Ryūga and Rian before they rescue Gald and stop him from using a suicide attack. While Gald grudgingly acknowledges Rian and Ryuga afterwards, he eventually accepts them as allies to fight alongside with. Relationships TBA Pics Gallery TBA Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Priest